The invention is typically applied for controls of water flows in fixed pipe systems for fire protection such as water mist systems, sprinkler systems, hydrant systems and foam systems etc.
It is known to apply valves for control of water flows. For sprinkler and water mist and foam systems the valves are often clapper style valves, where a force-controlled swing clapper controls the water inlet to dry nozzle pipes. This arrangement is called a deluge valve. The swing clapper arrangement is also applied for control of water back flow from wet pipe sprinkler and water mist systems back to the water supply system. This arrangement does usually not apply controlled force on the clapper, which causes the flow control arrangement design to differ significantly from that of deluge valves. A significant problem with the described arrangements is that the described technology causes the arrangements to have large and complex valve bodies which significantly differ for the two valve types. Valve bodies are therefore often cast and large, and the production of valves becomes inflexible to the casting of houses and available molds etc.
Another known arrangement for control of water flows is to control the water flow by controlling the opening inside a pipe body by turning a plate located inside the pipe body around its own center line. Arrangements applying this technology are often called butterfly valves. A problem with butterfly valves is that the valves often are difficult to seal. They are difficult to maintain, and the valve requires manual activation, or complex motor controlled activation to control.
Another known arrangement for control of water flows is to control the opening between a pipe-shaped opening and a plate being pushed horizontally into the opening. This arrangement is often being called a gate valve. A problem with gate valves is that they often require a spindle arrangement to push the plate into the pipe opening. This makes the valve houses become complex and large, where the valve houses often are cast causing inflexible productions, and also the valve to be difficult to maintain. As for butterfly valves the valve requires manual activation, or complex motor controlled activation to control.
Another known arrangement to control water flows is to control the opening in a pipe shaped cavity by turning a ball having a hole inside the pipe cavity, the arrangement is called ball valve. A problem with this arrangement is that it is complex to seal and that corrosion and debris over time have a tendency to cause the ball to be difficult to turn to control the flow. This makes ball valves be unsuitable for installations involving water and other corrosive media where the ball valve is not frequently activated.
Another known arrangement to control water flow is an arrangement having two chambers in two levels which are connected through an opening which may be closed with a plate which is attached to a spindle and/or is sealed with a diaphragm, and where the flow between the inlet and the outlet chamber is controlled by controlling the distance between the opening between the two chambers and the plate closing the opening. The control is often done manually through a spindle attached to the plate or by controlling the pressure inside the diaphragm attached to the plate. This arrangement is commonly called Globe valve. A variant of the globe valve is a globe hydrant valve where a spring applies a force on the plate closing the opening. The spring hereby causes a pressure loss over the valve controlling the outlet pressure of the valve. The valve is closed with the force from a spindle and activates when the spindle force on the plate is manually removed by turning the spindle. A problem with globe valves is that they require complicated housings and become physically large and heavy constructions; valve houses are therefore often cast, which requires molds and introduces errors such as cast porosities and other casting problems to the production of valves.
Another known arrangement to control water flow is an arrangement consisting of a pipe cavity having a polymeric balloon body located in the pipe cavity. The balloon swells up to reduce the opening between the pipe wall and the balloon surface when the internal pressure inside the balloon increases. The valve type is commonly called for Ball valve. This way Ball valves control water flows by controlling the internal water pressure inside the ball. A problem with ball valves is that the life time of the product depends on the life time of the polymeric ball, and that the valves need to be replaced from pipe systems to be maintained.
Another known arrangement to control water flows is an arrangement where a polymeric sleeve is located around a body located inside a pipe body, and where the ends of the sleeve are sealed to the pipe body. The arrangement is commonly called a sleeve valve. The sleeve valve controls the flow between inlet and outlet ports by controlling the pressure between the pipe surface and the outside surface of the sleeve. Problems with sleeve valves are that the life time of the product depends on the life time of the polymeric ball, and that the valves need to be replaced from pipe systems to be maintained.
It is desirable to overcome one or more of the above mentioned problems.